Attack Of The Horror Film!
"Attack Of The Horror Film!" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story Read the related story ''Salad Smurfs: The Movie. It was movie night in the Smurf Village. All the Smurfs gathered around the Smurf Theater to watch Actor Smurf's latest work, which was a horror film named Salad Smurfs. In the movie, the Smurfs were all slowly turning into vegetables from eating the overgrown vegetables that were in Farmer Smurf's garden. Earlier on in the story, Farmer was having problems with his crops producing terrible vegetables and was given potions by Papa Smurf to help overcome the problem. He was warned to only use a few drops of the potions in his watering can, but then Greedy forced him into using the maximum dosage when the village chef's livelihood was threatened by his fellow Smurfs. Most of the Smurfs in the audience were shocked to see themselves in the movie being turned into vegetables until there was only Farmer, Greedy, Smurfette, and Nabby left. And then they laughed and cheered in the end when Greedy and Farmer got turned into vegetables in the end while all the other Smurfs were restored to normal. After the movie was over, the Smurfs all convened at Tapper's Tavern to talk about the movie before they went to bed. "So what did you think of the movie, Papa Smurf?" Actor asked. "Well, I have to admit, it was rather imaginative, amusing, and indeed scary at times," Papa Smurf said. "Overall, it was a very good movie." "Personally, I think this movie is a total waste of your talents, Actor," Brainy said. "You should be smurfing on the sequel to your Smurf Wars movie, which was truly a masterpiece of romance and action compared to this ridiculous story about us smurfing into vegetables." "Speak for yourself, Brainy," Hefty said. "I thought it was funny that you got smurfed into a pea and I was smurfing you with a hammer into the smurfhouse like a croquet ball." "'Hey, look, Brainy is now smurfed into a pea, just like his brain!'" Jokey said, laughing. "'I smurfed that, and now I'm going to tell Papa Pea...I mean, Papa Smurf on you,'" Vanity added, also laughing. "Ha ha ha, that's real funny to smurf such a mockery of me in the movie," Brainy said, sounding rather displeased. "Oh, come on, Brainy...everybody had their share of being smurfed fun of in the movie," Jokey said. "Poet got smurfed into a zucchini, and I was smurfing a surprise that smurfed a block of butter in his face, and then I got smurfed into a tomato, and Vanity got smurfed into a pickle, and Clumsy got smurfed into a potato, and so on and so on. The best part was definitely when Hefty got smurfed into a big purple eggplant." "That part was just so stupid, Jokey," Hefty said, sounding displeased. "I don't know, Hefty," Smurfette said. "I thought you looked smurfy as a big purple eggplant." "It's so hard to keep track of what Smurf turned into what vegetable in the movie," Empath said. "This smurf was wondering what Tapper had turned into when he went through the transformation." Tapper snorted. "I doubt that I will ever tell anyone, Empath." "All that food in the movie was just making me so hungry," Greedy said. "'Help! Greedy wants to eat me!'" Jokey shouted, with a few other Smurfs laughing afterward. "Now that's a really creepy thought," Empath commented. "Since the Smurfs are mostly vegetarians, having a Smurf thinking about eating other Smurfs who have been turned into vegetables would almost be like cannibalism." "I hate cannibalism," Grouchy said. Smurfette shivered at the thought. "That would make me think twice about smurfing a salad, Empath," she said. "Don't worry about it, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's just a harmless movie! This smurf can hardly think such a thing like that could ever happen in reality." "Nevertheless, it does serve to smurf a very important lesson for us all, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "We should always be careful with our use of potions, because we'll never know what the consequences are for not smurfing heed to the warnings of using them." "A very wise and important lesson indeed, Papa Smurf," Brainy said, agreeing. "Why, I was just smurfing with Empath the other day on the subject of the misuse of chemicals being smurfed for everyday things such as the food we smurf and..." "On that subject, this smurf is wondering how Farmer's crops are doing with this dry spell we're having," Empath said. "Farmer is smurfing the best he can with what little he has to smurf with as far as water, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf hopes it won't have to come to needing anything that would make vegetables spring up really big," Empath said. "This one does not see the point of this horror film, Empath, why Smurfs need to be scared of their own hubris and ignorance just for their entertainment," Polaris said. "Actor did not intend for the movie to be really scary, Polaris," Empath said. "He just wanted to show a possible scenario of what may happen if such potions of Papa Smurf's would be misused, and hopefully have other Smurfs laugh at the ridiculousness of that kind of scenario." "This one just does not find the movie to be amusing at all, Empath," Polaris said. "It's unfortunate that you didn't, Polaris, but this smurf will respect your opinion nonetheless," Empath said. "Wasn't there a witch that almost turned the Smurflings into pumpkins at one time?" Polaris asked. "It was about a year before this smurf came home for good, Polaris," Empath said. "They were eating apples from a magic tree, and the witch caught them and they ran off and made it safely back to the village before she did them any harm. Fortunately, Farmer had a cart full of pumpkins that he allowed the Smurflings to use to put a scare into the witch, making her think that her spell actually worked." "That was a rather risky thing that the Smurflings did, Empath," Polaris said. "It almost got worse when Gargamel came into the picture and the witch thought he was the one playing the jack-o-lantern pranks on her," Empath said. "Then Gargamel spotted one of the Smurflings, and he and the witch thought they should call upon the spirit of Jack O'Lantern to hunt down the Smurflings. However, when they did, he explained that he would carry off into the night the one who has called upon his name, so he turned Gargamel into a living pumpkin and made sausage links grow out of the witch's nose." "That was something I would have loved to smurf, Empath," Jokey said, laughing. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles